


Drabble

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Harry, M/M, Smug Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: The one where Harry is jealous and Draco is smug.





	Drabble

Harry stormed into the bar with a delighted looking Draco trailing after him. Ron and Hermione exchanged baffled looks as they waited for the couple to get their drinks and join them at their table. When they did so and sat further apart than usual, Hermione just raised an eyebrow at them. Harry scowled into his drink and Draco continued to smirk.  
"Are you going to tell us what you're fighting about?" She asked eventually.  
Harry's scowl deepened but he didn't look up. "Yes, Potter." Draco drawled. "Tell them why you're mad at me." His smirk was smug.  
Harry tried to smoothen out his face and sighed. He took a long sip of his drink and put it down to face his friends. "I only found out today that Draco and Blaise used to date." The corner of his mouth dipped down again. Draco elegantly lifted a hand to press his fingers to his lips to smother his smile.  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a look again. "Um, okay." Ron said. "And that makes you mad because?" He asked tentatively.  
Harry smacked his hands down on the table. "Because we see him all the time!" He exclaimed. "I would have liked to be aware I was in the company of my boyfriends ex all that time." Draco had to cover his mouth with his hand. Harry cut him a vicious glance and Draco burst out laughing.  
"Oh, come on Harry. You two get along so well now, you probably wouldn't have allowed it if you'd known. You'd have spent the whole time uselessly posturing and trying to be intimidating. Which would have been a waste of everyone's time since we were never that serious. We are just friends now."  
Harry continued to glare at him. "Well, fine. How does it make you feel to know that Ron and I made out once?" He said loudly.  
Ron's face went white and Hermione's mouth fell open. A furious blush covered Ron's face. He cleared his throat and said, "You said you'd never tell anyone." And promptly fled the table.  
Hermione stared in shock after him, then turned to Harry and snapped her mouth closed. "Um." And she took off after Ron. Harry stared after them and then turned to Draco who was still smirking smugly.  
"What?" Harry asked grudgingly.  
"You did not make out with Weasley." Draco drawled, grinning.  
"You know what?" Harry huffed. "I'm done tonight. I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Harry said and got up and walked out.  
Draco tried to stop smiling as he followed Harry out. He grabbed his hand when he caught up to him and Harry spun around. "Harry." He started softly. He saw Harry's frown grudgingly soften and put his arms around Harry's waist. He was gratified when Harry out his hands on Draco's hips. "I didn't tell you because I completely forgot about it. It didn't matter, nothing before this mattered."  
Harry looked at him for a long moment before sighing loudly. "Fine." Draco smiled brilliantly and the corners of Harry's mouth tilted up before he frowned again. "How'd you know about Ron?" Draco smirked at Harry before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Because if it was true you'd never have told me." He let his lips brush over Harry's neck as he continued. "Because I know how well you kiss. And I never would have believed he'd let you go after one." He pulled back to see Harry's eyes glittering with amusement. "So, naturally everything he did would be trying to get you. So I'd have to be insanely jealous and protective. And that just sounds unbearable for all of us, honestly." He smirked when Harry's laugh washed over him.  
"You're insane." Harry told him fondly.  
"You love me anyway. You know," he said seriously. "Weasley is a really good friend." Harry started laughing again, and Draco just enjoyed the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr - deathbyfanfictioning


End file.
